Radley Madish
Radley Madish is the main antagonist of Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. He is the final boss and has to be defeated to save Papa Louie. Defeating Radley To defeat Radley, you first must stun him by jumping on top of him (or using Boomer's Roman Candle gun) and hit him. Then, he flies away. By jumping on obstacles, you must gain height to get away from spikes that rise to the top. The third and final part is again against Radley himself. This time though, you cannot reach him, for he continues to fly and will fly higher when you jump. Radley will shoot two barbecue sauce containers at you, which will follow you, and then pararadishes will descend from the sky. Hitting both the radishes and the barbecue sacuse will dispell them. On his third shot, Radley will shoot a mustard container, and hitting it will send it back at him, knocking him out of the sky for a short time. You must then hit Radley as many times as you can when he is knocked down before he goes up again. Using Boomer, it is possible to defeat Radley by knocking him down only one time, due to the fact that her gun will repeatedly stun Radley. If you do not defeat him again, he will again fly up, shooting you as he did before, except more rapidly. Burgerzillas also join the mix. You can knock him down with the mustard in the same way as before. After defeating Radley, Papa Louie can be saved. Flipdeck Info Radley Madish is a crazed scientist from the Land of Munchmore. He is a master of gadgetry and foodie Frankensteins. While researching a strange Warp Key, Radley discovered the power of interdimensional portals. With his new found knowledge, Radley began his maniacal mission to takeover Munchmore, Tastyville and eventually the entire Flipverse! Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Radley is back and even more Mad-ish! After his first failed attempt to capture Papa Louie, Radley quickly started work on a new plot to capture some high-ranking chefs. He started by cleaning house and firing Sarge. He then started crafting his most powerful Monster Guards to date. Trivia *He is very similar to Professor Fitz. Both are mad scientists, both use Beaker Bombs as an attack and both have a propeller (though Radley's is made of his radish leaves instead of typical metal.) **The player will also earn the Mad Scientists badge if he defeats Radley Madish with Professor Fitz himself. *He makes a cameo appearance in Shannon's flipdeck. *He is in the 4th of July promo in 2013 (as seen above.) *He appears as a cameo on Radlynn's shirt before his appearance, while Radlynn debuted in Hot Doggeria. *His burger order in the Papa Louie 2 intro is the same as James' *Even though there are no topping in Papa's Burgeria that is called radishes, he still appears as an enemy in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. Gallery Radleyincamera!.jpg|His reflection can be seen in Shannon's camera lens! Baddies.jpg Radley_Fight_2.png|Flying Radley Radley Madish.png|Radley Radley Madish background.png Radley fight 4.png|Rita vs. Radley Radley Run Badge.jpg|Radley! Frame7.jpg Blog pose.jpg Frame07.jpg Radley and Luau LePunch by PeppermintLeaf.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters